


Cats the musical drabbles

by xxbunnybabyxx



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 05:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13850829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxbunnybabyxx/pseuds/xxbunnybabyxx
Summary: Send requests, I'll write them as fast as I can. I do accept smut requests.





	Cats the musical drabbles

It was a rather calm day in the junk yard. The kittens chirping among themselves, And then there was him. He couldn't keep his eyes off of him. His black and white fur. His bow collar. They way his tail would shish and flick occasionally. The way he leaned back against the tire as he spoke with Victoria. Everlasting Cat, everything about him was intoxicating. The Rum Tum Tugger had decided he had stared long enough. He was going to make his move.  
"Well hello lady, gentleman. You are both looking quite dashing this evening." The main coon swooned, a grin on his face. Victoria giggle and shyly batted her eyelashes, she was one of his biggest fans after all. Quaxo on the other hand sighed begrudgingly.  
"Tugger it's the middle of the day. Maybe instead of primping in the mirror, you could look up at the sky once in a while." Quaxo smirked as the smile fell off of Tugger's face.  
A small gasp was heard beside him.  
"Quaxo! Don't be so rude! I'm so sorry Tugger. Everlasting, you'd think him being mated to you, he would spare you from his cruel wit."  
"It's quite alright Vicky," Tugger spoke with a gentle smile. "I've grown quite fond of his sarcasm. If you don't mind I'd like to steal my love from you for a bit."  
"Oh an adventure! That sounds amazing!" The tux spoke with distain. Tugger knew he was joking. Or at least he hoped he was.  
"Oh no it's fine! Actually I have to go and speak with Jemima. I hope we'll get to finish our conversation later?" Quaxo nodded bidding his sister a farewell and turned to his mate.  
"So are you just going to stand there, or do I have to figure out where we're going?"


End file.
